


Неточности в истории

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Задание: 011 Здравый смысл — это сумма предубеждений, приобретенных до восемнадцатилетнего возраста. Альберт Эйнштейн





	

— Подождите-ка… — глаза у Тони такие круглые, что Стиву становится немного стыдно. Тони ведь всё ещё нельзя волноваться после операции, прошедшей два месяца назад, а Брюс обещал сделать с первым же, кто этому правилу не последует, что-то до крайности противоестественное. — В смысле: вы не были вместе?  
— В прямом, — снисходительно говорит Баки. — До прошлой недели отношения между нами были исключительно платоническими. А потом ты решил, что мы неплохая замена близняшкам из журнала «Максим», и всё так быстро покатилось по наклонной, что нимб Стивена скоро сиять ангельским светом перестанет.  
Стив пихает Баки кулаком в плечо, и тот насмешливо фыркает. Шутит.  
От этого на душе становится легче, и Стив не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь выразить свою благодарность словами.  
— Не были вместе? — ошарашено повторяет Тони и хмурится, никак не отреагировав на подначку. — Боже!  
Он прикрывает лицо руками, а потом начинает смеяться, всё громче и громче с каждым мгновением. И всё это так сильно напоминает истерику, что Стив и Баки обмениваются одинаково настороженными взглядами. Баки кивает в сторону, всем своим видом предлагая позвать на помощь, но Стив медленно качает головой. Тони ведь не любит показывать людям свои слабости, он их точно за это не простит.  
— Тони? Ты…  
— Боже, — Тони зажимает рот рукой и фыркает, трясётся от смеха всем телом. — Это же просто… нелепо…  
— Тони? — Баки осторожно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, сжимает бионическими пальцами, не давая согнуться в приступе хохота.  
— Просто нелепо, — повторяет Тони и убирает ладони от лица. — Знаете, что сказал мой отец, когда застукал нас с Ти в одной постели?  
— Что? — спрашивает Стив, не выдержав драматичной паузы.  
— Что если бы не ваша великая любовь, он бы тут же лишил меня наследства! Понимаете иронию, да? Говард разрешил мне трахаться с парнями, потому что вы были вместе. У меня, можно сказать, половина жизненной философии была построена на этом факте! Вы были вместе, а если Капитан Америка не погнушался подставить задницу, то и я могу делать то, что мне, блядь, хочется. А теперь вы говорите мне, что между вами ничего не было! Боже.  
— Эм… — Стив переглядывается с Баки, а потом поднимает руку и гладит Тони пальцами по щеке, аккуратно вынуждает его посмотреть ему в глаза. — Это тебя расстроило?  
— Я выгляжу расстроенным?  
— Ты выглядишь так, что Стив сейчас выйдет в окно, лишь бы избежать неловкого разговора, от которого у тебя опять сердце может прихватить, — сообщает Баки.  
— Да Господи Боже, — вздыхает Стив. — Это было всего один раз.  
— И этот раз запомнился мне на всю жизнь, я не знал, кого бежать спасать, — Баки закатывает глаза. А потом внимательно смотрит на Тони. — Всё нормально?  
— Прав был Эйнштейн, — бормочет тот в ответ и снова смеётся. — Сплошные предубеждения. Ну, хотя в моём случае, сложно сказать, что я руководствуюсь здравым смыслом, но…  
— Тони, — Баки обхватывает его голову ладонями и ласково целует в губы, — разве это важно?  
Стив ждёт ответа, затаив дыхание. Эта неделя была лучшей в его жизни, и он готов руками и зубами вцепиться в счастье, потому что устал его терять.  
— Нет? — неуверенно отзывается Тони. — Просто теперь… я совершенно не понимаю, зачем я вам нужен.  
— Зачем, по-твоему, был нужен нам раньше? — Стив хмурится, а потом морщится и тут же просит: — Лучше не отвечай.  
Тони молчит, а Стив делает к нему шаг и прижимает к себе. Накрепко. Чтобы не сбежал.  
— Тут нет вопроса «зачем» или «почему», — говорит Баки, озвучивая его мысли. — Мы договорились, что ты должен выбрать сам, но чёрта с два мы откажемся, когда ты впустил в свою жизнь нас обоих.  
Тони молчит, но ему и не нужно ничего говорить.


End file.
